<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Improvements (Sloth) by InusSunflower</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576485">Home Improvements (Sloth)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InusSunflower/pseuds/InusSunflower'>InusSunflower</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sins week entries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Inu sins week, InuYasha Being an Idiot (InuYasha), Inuyasha is being lazy, Sleep, sloth - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InusSunflower/pseuds/InusSunflower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha said he'd do some home improvements today, but he'd honestly rather sleep.<br/>Is Kagome surprised? Absolutely not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sins week entries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Inuyasha Sins Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Improvements (Sloth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shut up!” </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> grumbled as he slammed his fist on the alarm clock that sat on his nightstand table. The ringing of the annoying little device ended suddenly, and he sighed; golden eyes fluttering open. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Another day, another miserable morning. He yawned as he rolled over on his bed, picking up his phone from the other nightstand. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was 8 am. A Saturday. No work. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed in relief as he let his body sink back into his bed, his hands pulling the fleece blanket up and over his shoulders as he </span>
  <span>snuggled</span>
  <span> into himself. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’d almost fallen back asleep when he remembered exactly why he had set an alarm for 8 in the morning on a Saturday. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in fact have work to do. He had to mow his lawn, fix that pesky broken pipe in the basement, paint his porch and replace the screen door. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned once more when he remembered, and internally cursed when he realized that meant he had to go to Lowe’s and listen to the annoying music on repeat, coffee in hand as he wandered the aisles. He’d have to look at a cashier, who was also still groggy-eyed and make dumb small talk. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“God,” he muttered, a hand on his forehead. “Please no.” He added, shaking his head. Kagome would kill him if he didn’t do all the things, he’d been putting off for the past few weeks today, like he’d promised. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But their bed was so comfortable, warm, and soft that he just couldn’t tear himself away from it even if he’d try his hardest. “Just a few more minutes.” He whispered to himself, eyes closing again as he wrapped himself more in his blanket. “She’ll be fine.” </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> sighed to him. Kagome would be mad for a little bit, sure, but she also wasn’t the type to stay mad at him for too long. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He would be fine. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She would be fine. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The house would be fine. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He just wanted to sleep in a little while longer, an </span>
  <span>extra few hours of sleep</span>
  <span> or so never hurt anyone...right? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span>!” He was startled back awake by the piercing cry of his wife calling his name as she stomped up the stairs. He groaned as she approached the bed and pulled the covers </span>
  <span>off</span>
  <span> him. “You promised me that you would fix things around the house today!” She yelled; arms crossed as her foot tapped on the floorboards. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> responded groggily, “about that...” he added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ll do them tomorrow.” He muttered as he crawled over to the edge of the bed, grabbing the end of the blanket and pulling it back into the bed as he laid down. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> Saturday.” Kagome deadpanned, and huffed. “Well if you do anything today...can you at the very least mow the lawn?” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah.” </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span> responded, smirking.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- why not?” Kagome asked, irritated.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s not early in the morning and I can’t annoy the neighbors like they do me on Sunday mornings when they insist on mowing their lawns.” He responded simply. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the worst, </span>
  <span>Inuyasha</span>
  <span>.” Kagome breathed as she sighed and turned to walk out of their room. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>See, she didn’t stay mad very long. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And now he was free to sleep to his heart’s content. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Happiness all around.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>